


Feralverse Drabbles

by MystApathy, VertigoAza



Series: Feralverse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Feralmv, Feralverse, Other, Proper tags?, Undertale AU, i guess?, no, suffer, utmv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystApathy/pseuds/MystApathy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VertigoAza/pseuds/VertigoAza
Summary: Just some shorts I've written for our AU or something
Relationships: none really - Relationship
Series: Feralverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039110
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Beginning of one end

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I moved my favourite to chapter 3 because then it's slightly in order

Dream couldn't see Night, but hearing the odd sound upon Nightmare's arrival immediately caused Dream to bristle.

There was a stretching silence as Dream waited for a potential threat to reveal itself.

After a moment of thinking, Night calls out.

_'Here.'_

Dream's eyes widen as he moves to stand. Turning in excited circles looking for his brother, but not seeing him.

 _'Where?_ ' Dream chittered anxiously, folding his wings in an attempt to look smaller again (as being startled caused his wings to puff up), he glanced around once more, still trying to catch sight of his other half. After another few beats of silence Dream chirped out an _'Are you okay?'_

He was met with a quiet trill of _'No.'_ a moment later.

 _'Injured?'_ Dream cheeped, slightly panicked at the idea.

Only to be met with another low _'No.'_ in response.

Dream didn't get to give his own response before the quiet was interrupted again with a chirp of _'Dangerous.'_

Dream tilted his head at that.

 _'Danger?'_ He chirped back, adding a higher pitch note near the end as to make sure his confusion was picked up. _'Where?'_

There was no delay this time as he was quickly answered with a quick,

_'Here, me.'_

It took a moment for Dream to actually separate the two calls.

Dream frowned. That didn't make sense, Night wasn't injured and there wasn't any danger that Dream could pick out... He glanced down where a pristine golden apple sat, loosely cocooned with spiked vines. He glared at it for a moment before looking up and away.

Night wasn't a danger... So what was it?

 _'Come, here?'_ Dream tried, unsure.

He didn't receive a reply.

Dream felt a rush of panic as he chirped out a louder than intended _'Here?'_

His ability to breath seemed to come back when a confirmation _'Here.'_ answered.

Dream was almost ashamed at how soft and uneven his _'Stay?'_ came out.

 _'No. I leave, safe.'_ They didn't necessarily have a call for _'I'_ but Dream felt that was what _'me'_ was substituting.

Dream didn't think long on trying to figure out what the other meant as his wings fluffled and he let out a distorted,

_'Please?'_

Nightmare may have paused for a moment, but he was gone.

When Dream had finally figured this out he moved to a tangle of dead branches, curling in on himself.

 _“I’m so sorry…_ ” 


	2. Finding

When Draft arrived he wasn’t expecting the AU to be as empty as it was.

Ocean waves crashed below the cliffside he was atop of. He had a fairly good view of both the tree and the town from here, and if he squinted, maybe a castle. It was a bit too foggy to tell, but the tree was hard to miss from his perch.

Light danced throughout the crevices in the bark made the tree noticeable by its light even through the fog.  
When he eventually got close to it he could see stairs spiraling up into the tree’s crown, as well as the waterfall on the opposite side. When he peered over the edge he could see a lake that led back out to the ocean that the water was falling into… as well as a bridge, which was interesting.

The forest itself was oddly quiet, he noted.

He started up the tree, observing the branches. They were devoid of leaves, though clearly they had once been there. A quick glance at the world’s code told him Revise hadn’t been here before. Usually Revise would have been all over this by now, at least that’s what he thought anyway.

When he reached the top he was met with an… interesting sight.

It looked like the tree had loosely formed rooms on either side, though it was a bit hard to tell. There were many vines wrapped around the branches, they all looked dead.

Dead centre ahead of him when he looked down though was very much alive-looking vines, they were spiky, and created a cage around something. He crouched down for a better look.

The vines were wove around a golden apple, not that Draft could tell what colour anything here was.

He tilted his head at this, but didn’t touch it, though he swore the vines moved.

He glanced around again. 

This time he spotted something.

A bit of glow that didn’t belong.

He went to it.  
  
It had been two days. Two days of Draft waiting, mostly, but he was also trying to build some trust. He had found what he didn’t know he was looking for. Now a gold-winged skeleton sat cradling the golden apple to his chest not far from Draft.

The other hadn’t said much to him, but seemed happy to answer Draft’s questions about what colour everything was. Draft had also acquired the other’s name: Dream. Though Dream said he didn’t really care what Draft called him. This led to Draft remembering a word - “solstice” - which quickly led to Draft nicknaming him Sol, which the other seemed to quickly accept.

There was a problem with this though, Draft planned to leave soon.

This would mean leaving Sol alone again, and with what Draft saw from the code… That was a poor decision.

He looked at Sol.

“Hey,” He started. Sol looked up, Sol always looked tired. “You know… I plan to go somewhere soon, and I was thinking… Maybe you could come with me?”

Sol immediately seemed conflicted, pulling his wings closer to himself.

Draft continued.

“Don’t worry, you can take everything you want - and we can return too - I know you’re waiting or someone…”

Sol stared at him for a moment, then looked back at the apple in his hold.

Draft was almost delighted to hear the small, croaky voice that had stopped being used to being used speak up.

“Could… could we look?” Sol asked.

Draft perked up. “Of course,” He replied, standing up.

“We can… go now, if you want…”

Draft gave a small smile, reaching out a hand.

“Then let’s go,” He said cheerily.

Sol hesitantly took it.


	3. Meeting

He remembered his first encounter with the other clearly.

He had been repairing another AU's code. It was the same type of disturbance he had seen in multiple others. He was becoming almost annoyed by the pattern. It was clear that the alterations were purposeful, or else it wouldn't be this consistent. At this point it was like a signature - he could identify the alterations just by how they were written and implemented.

Definitely purposeful.

But he had yet to find the source.

He had originally thought that it had been a universe's own code trying to fix an issue.

He quickly discovered that signs pointed to an outside force…

Which made his job harder.

It was most likely a person, though he wouldn't rule out the possibility of some sort of working virus.

Why had he concluded it to most likely be a person?

Well that was easy.

Once he had started keeping track of these instances he had done the most logical thing, accessing the code to try and replay the events prior. If an Outcode entered an AU and left without doing anything, that didn't necessarily mean they didn't leave a metaphorical footprint, nor a physical one, really.

They were here. Any event is recorded in a world's code, for obvious reasons. Persons and events is the information a world is based upon after all.

Which is why he was very frustrated by the fact that when he attempted to view when these changes had been put in place that there were clear data wipes - occasionally resulting in some left over code, but not always. Either way, it made it so he couldn't view any hints it could have given.

Patterns related to what parts of the code was changed wasn't helpful either. The changes could range anywhere from large story changes, alterations in characters and character relations, to small tweaks that would typically go unnoticed.

None of this was what had done it for him, though.

No.

It seemed at some point the other had  _ also _ become aware of Revise. Whether it was from Revise's corrections or something else, he didn't know.

But that was how an interesting game of communication started.

Now Revise not only had the normal code editing to fix -

The other had begun leaving messages embedded  _ in _ said code, seemingly directed at him.

They started out as questions.

'Who are you?'

'Do you do this because of Creators? Or general dislike of my changes?'

'You  _ do _ know I can easily keep this going, right?'

Then, generalized commentary and apparently random thoughts.

'I think they could do better with this character.'

'I don't see  _ why _ Creators like to purposefully  _ destroy _ an AU to create an Outcode, do they know there are other ways?'

'This doesn't seem necessary.'

Then they circled back to talking directly at him again, as if they just remembered.

'Hey! Hey!  _ You're _ an Outcode, right? I don't see why you keep trying to fix things, won't a new timeline where it's normal be created anyway?'

'You could probably do _so_ much more if you weren't so  _ fixed _ on this. Get it? Fixed?'

'You can ignore me all you want, I'll keep going. Just knowing you are probably reading this to try and find the other things is enough, haha.'

But then…

When he got there once there was no note.

And thinking back on it he should have realized something right away. Should have  _ noticed _ .

But he hadn't.

Busy checking the minor changes in the world's code that he was currently in, he hadn't been paying attention, let alone checking for other entities.

Deleting an extra line of code, Revise stopped when another line appeared.

'Is that you?'   



	4. I don't like it

Sol had long gotten used to Draft’s mood swings, mostly due to him taking the wrong vials due to his color blindness.    


What Sol was not prepared for was waking up to a mess of inks in Draft’s room, and Draft himself sitting on the floor in the centre of the room crying.  
Sol scrambled over to Draft quickly, looking at the scene more closely.  


Almost all of Draft’s vials were shattered, adding to the mess of ink on the ground. Draft didn’t even seem to notice him at all, but his eyelights still flickered through shapes, though duller in colour. The 

sight was making Sol feel slightly sick.   


He got down in front of Draft, trying to get his attention.   


Being in Draft’s main vision seemed to cause him to notice Sol, finally.    


He blinked.   


Once.   


Twice.   


Inky tears welled up again and he made a reach towards Sol, who debated a moment, before silently hugging Draft back. Sol was well aware that his clothes were going to get stained from this. It was with that thought that Sol realized Draft must have thrown up, maybe that was the ink on the floor, it would explain Draft’s eyes being dull, he had thrown up his inks out of his system.   


Draft continued to sob, burying into Sol’s chest. Sol began humming, trying to calm him down, even slightly.   


They stayed like that for a while, Draft seeming to become drained. He shifted to curl up with Sol.   


Sol looked at him.   


“Do you need anything?” Sol asked softly.   


Draft shook his head.  
“Just- stay, please,” He asked, dull eyes flickering to a teardrop and an ex, which Sol thought odd, but didn’t question.  


Sol made a small tent with his wings.  
“Of course,”


	5. Ally?

To say Nox was startled would be an understatement. He had fallen back, landing in the flowers that littered the AU in some patches.

He stared back into the pair of eyelights observing him.

“Are you alright?”

He blinked, still breathing quickly.

“Hey, hey, calm down- take a breath,” The stranger started coaching him. 

He was confused enough to listen as they continued until he had calmed a bit.

“Hey! Cross! You-” Another voice called, but stopped.  
Then continued. “A friend of Draft?” The voice questioned.

“Not sure,” ‘Cross’ responded. “And I told you, its Pastel now-”

“Yeah, yeah, Mr. I’ll Change My Name For The Third Time,” the other mocked.

‘Pastel’ rolled his eyes, before looking back at Nox.  
“Do you need some help?” He asked kindly.

Nox stared at him with big eyes, before shaking his head.

“Well then, can you tell me why you’re here?” Pastel asked instead.

Nox eyed him again.  
“...Ran away…” he said quietly.

“Ran away? From what? Home?” The other stranger asked, they looked human.

“...Kind of?” Nox replied, unsure.

Pastel gave a small sigh, then gave Nox a smile.

“Well, come with us - we promise we’re not murderers,” Pastel said.

“Well-” The other started.

Pastel slapped a hand over their mouth.

Nox had learned the human was a Chara, a bit surprising, but that was okay. This Chara seemed to really like colours, wearing fairly bright clothes.  
Pastel wore… well, pastels. He was clearly a Sans though.

And Nox had to admit that Pastel’s fluffy jacket looked comfy.

When they had finally gotten some things sorted out, Nox learned that this ‘Draft’ person seemed to be who he would see with his brother sometimes. That made his uneasiness around the two return full force. If they knew this person would they alert his brother? Should he run again?

He was brought out of this thought train by Pastel trying to get his attention again.  
“Hey, it’s okay, we aren’t going to drag you back wherever you came from,” He said, clearly thinking about something.  
Nox didn’t entirely believe that.

  
Nox found that Pastel had started following him throughout the AU for the last three days he had been here. He couldn’t say he necessarily had an issue with it - actually, it had made him subconsciously start trusting the other.

Pastel was continuously watching over him. It kind of made him feel better, but also a bit guilty.

  
The day he planned to leave he didn’t know how to respond when Pastel offered to travel with him.  
He stared dumbly, before regaining some composure.

“I -” He looked down. “I suppose,”  
“Great - I’ll get ready - be right back!” Pastel called.  
Nox watched him go, a mix of emotions threatening to spill over.


	6. Lure

He could hear the familiar voice trying to coax him.

He was frozen, his breathing had turned uneven. He felt his eyes threatening to water. He shakily reached for his dagger.

“Now, now, why would we need that?”

He stopped immediately. He should leave - he should run.

No - _no._ Running was bad. Running would get him in trouble. Running would mean more pain later.

He took a deep breath, trying to think clearer.

No, if he ran he could be chased, but they would be lost eventually. He glanced up slightly, enough to see the waiting figure. Had they gotten closer? He couldn’t tell - _he couldn’t tell._ He was stuck between a mixture of sick emotions. Wanting them to be there - to go to them, and knowing that, no, he should run. His eyes finally started to actually water.

“What’s wrong? Come here, it’s safer,” they called again, they may have said more but Sol felt dizzy now.

Had Sol moved? When did he step towards them?

He finally stared at them with wide eyes. He could see their smile, and the cyan eyelights that pierced back into him, seeming more clear than anything else around him. Why was everything blurry?

He let out a yelp as he was suddenly pulled backwards into someone.

Then darkness.

Then another voice.

“That was good timing-”

Oh.

Draft.

When had he…?

It didn’t matter.

Sol curled up where he was now. There was an odd ring in his head, and his head was saying something was wrong - missing.

“Oh, you’re not listening,”

He didn’t respond, but felt Draft sit next to him.

It took a long while, but it died down enough for Sol to fall asleep.  
_Maybe you_ ** _want_** _to go to him,_ he thought bitterly before falling unconscious.


	7. Past

Revise wasn’t used to nightmares, this became apparent after an incident where they became recurring.

It was always somewhat similar.

He was with someone, a conversation he could never remember, then he was breaking through something. Or maybe he was falling through something? It was hard to remember.

Someone was waiting for him, someone had called to him. He had made a promise.

He remembered that.

It had to be important to be plaguing him this much. He knew that.

He also knew it had started with a meeting that… did not go very well.  
  


He had already had a preview of the code before he had attempted to enter the AU. 

It was a mess.

It seemed like the entire AU crashed just from how corrupted it was. The code was so jumbled it was hard to tell what any of it was. Revise had never seen anything like it, or what caused it, which he needed to find out - otherwise he wouldn’t be able to try and prevent it from happening again.

Entering the AU itself felt like he was walking on shattered glass. It was as much a mess as he expected, anything that hadn’t broken entirely either looked entirely glitched out or closer to being a kaleidoscope of things, constantly changing. It was a bit unnerving, even for Revise.

When he spotted a figure a distance away from him, he stopped.

Their features were a startling black and white. The bone was entirely shadow, empty white sockets staring back at Revise, almost curiously. The white fog around their feet, he realised, was reminiscent of the ending of a cloak.

It was when they spoke in an almost entirely distorted voice that Revise had crashed.  
  
Why any of this had started his marathon of night terrors, he didn’t know. He wasn’t sure he wanted to at this point -

“Heya! Thinking again? You’ve done that more than usually recently,”  
He turned grouchily to see Draft, leaning on his brush, which Draft rarely had out on a normal day. Draft gave him a smile, in a whisk of ink the brush was gone and he came to sit beside Revise.

“Really though, you seem awfully bothered recently,” Draft continued when he didn’t receive an answer.

Revise studied him for a moment before sighing.  
“Why are you here?”

Draft blinked.  
“Good question - oh! I think Sol wanted you for something,”  
  
Revise stood, already opening a portal to the Doodlesphere.  
“Alright,”

And with Draft bouncing up to follow him, the left Outertale silent again.


	8. Memory

To say it was confusing to Revise was an understatement… until he thought about it.   


Draft was known for his messing of the code, it wouldn’t be a far stretch for him to have edited his own, or in Revise’s findings, have deleted his own.   


No, Draft wasn’t dead, but there were chunks of code missing. Revise wasn’t one to typically go through someone’s code, but Draft had always been an odd case.   


What had been deleted?   


From Revise’s tracing, memories.   


Which Revise thought might contribute to Draft’s poor memory on occasion. The real question was why Draft would have deleted some of his old memories in the first place.  
Well, Revise was able to scrape up enough of the memory codes to actually piece most of it together, it seemed Draft had a rough start in the multiverse. Apparently, there was a point where he tried to please...people. Revise could never picture that today.  


Today’s Draft would go so far as to go against what Draft described as practical gods if he disagreed.   


But, Revise couldn’t pull  _ all _ of the memories together, unfortunately.   


…He didn’t like to think about what was so bad Draft decided to delete his own memory.


	9. Rapture

He had done it.   


He actually did it!   


He had broken it! The cycle was broken, he didn’t have to deal with it anymore - he didn’t have to worry or plan a new strategy. He didn’t have to! No more murder, no more watching, no more trying to intervene. No more.   


He wasn’t sure if he was too excited or too relieved, maybe a mix. Emotions were weird, but always strong. Maybe he should have felt bad, he was leaving his universe behind for something he didn’t know anything about.

The main problem now though… he didn’t know where he was.   


Glancing around, he didn’t see much of anything with colour… until he walked a bit. There were very much bright flowers… were those banners? Was that a town? Even bigger question - was that a castle?   


He stopped to observe a bit more.   


There were definitely people - and monsters. Which was weird to him.

It was when he finally glanced away he noticed the sky. A wonderful blue that was turning colours with the setting of the sun.

He doesn’t remember when or why he had sat down. The sky was dark now. The stars were amazing.   


When had he started crying?

He jolted awake to a voice.   
  


“Oh great, another one.”   
  


“Don’t be rude, should we call Nox?”

Reluctantly opening his eyes revealed two humans.

“No, no, Pastel would be better,” The one in the bright colours said.

“If you say so.” The other, in paler colours, replied, heading off.

The remaining one looked at him.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

He started to panic, eyes darting for the quickest escape. They were in the open he could just -

“Hey! Hey, no.” They had gotten close enough to put a hand on his shoulder firmly.

He stared back at them with wide eyes.

They looked a bit more interested that they had his attention now.

“Orchid just went to get someone that can help you, okay?”

He gave a slow nod. Did he need help?

“You can call me Iris, what can we call you?”

His voice was quiet, and a bit shaky, which he didn’t intend.  
“I don’t know…”

“You… don’t know? Okay - okay, that’s fine, we can work on that.”

  
  


It was a while later before he saw the other human return… along with two skeleton monsters.

He accidentally made eye contact with one, staring into a deep purple. 


	10. Searching

He was not sure exactly what he was searching for.

They were a person, weren’t they?

He had trouble remembering, but he knew he had to find them. The reasons were unknown to him. Scrambled memories told him they were important to him, though. 

How would he find them?

Well, that was not as simple. A vague memory of a name came to mind, but passed just as quickly. He could sense souls, he hoped he could recognise the one he was looking for.

But there are many souls.

It may take forever, but he was a good tracker.

He did worry for how many AUs he may disturb in the process, but they soon became irrelevant in his mind.

He had someone to find.


	11. Sick

“Just take it!”

“No! I’m not taking the weird stuff!”

“I promise it’s not that bad -”

“You don’t  _ know _ that!”

“Really, it’s just medicine,”

“A likely story.” Sol said, crossing his arms.

Draft huffed, still holding the bottle.

“Really - there’s nothing in it -”

Sol glared.

“You’re awful insistent, what are you - Eros?”

Draft made an offended noise.

“Of course not. I’m  _ trying _ to be helpful -”

“You are plenty of help without the demonic liquid!”

“It’s perfectly safe -”

“Prove it!” Sol challenged.

Draft stared at him for a moment… then downed half the bottle.

“See?”

“Don’t do that!” Sol snapped, marching up to grab Draft’s arm that held the bottle.

Draft just held it up.  
“Are you going to take it?”

Sol frowned.

“...No.”

“Do I need to call Eristic?”

That made Sol stop.

Then pout.

“That’s not fair!”

“It’s entirely fair,”

Sol eyed the medicine suspiciously.

“Promise,” Draft repeated.

Eventually Draft had gotten Sol to take the medicine, what he didn’t tell Sol was that it would make him tired. Draft was basically resistant to it, but Sol definitely wasn’t.

That was how he ended up trying to figure out how to hold Sol without disrupting the other’s wings. Eventually he figured it out, sitting with Sol in Sol’s room. They were on what Sol called a bed, what everyone else called a nest of pillows and blankets.

Draft sighed.

Time to see if it actually helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eristic = Blue  
> Eros (Erosion) = Goop/Nightmare


	12. Who

They were lost.   


Where was Draft? They needed Draft.

They glanced around trying to calm down.

Light.

There was a light.

They followed it, cautiously peering into the room to see.

Draft was inside.

That’s right, they were in the Doodlesphere. They were at home, or, current one.

Draft noticed them.

“Oh! Heya Sol-” He stopped, staring at them. “Did your eyes change a shade or two?”

They came into the room now, feeling more confident now. They folded their wings.

Sol? Yes, that was them, or…? No, no.

“Call me Amets,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Amets lol


	13. Short Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Amets

They were visiting.

That was what they said, and that was what they were doing.

They were sitting in a clearing, their wings limp. They reached a hand out to play with the vines they had grown, letting out a small trill which some birds responded to.

They liked it here.

They liked the peacefulness.


	14. My Name

“What do you  _ mean _ ‘not Dream’? Yes I am!”

“I think you’re confused,” Qrow responded calmly.

They couldn’t believe this. Had he gone mad. They  _ were _ Dream, they had memories to prove it! Who else could they be?!

Qrow noticed tears welling in the other’s sockets and felt a bit of regret.

“My Dream wouldn’t be bursting out like this,” He said, getting down to their level.

The other glared at him through tears.

He sighed.   
“I believe you are with Dream, yes, but you are not Dream himself,” He tried to explain.

The other flared their wings angrily, backing away, gold eyes bright.

“I  **_am._ ** ” They growled.

Qrow watched them cautiously, in case they attacked.

They seemed to notice this, puffing up pridefully.

“My name is Dream. I am the prince of this kingdom next to Nightmare.” They said certainly, then flew off to somewhere unknown.


	15. Chapter 15

Sol was sitting just at the edge of a cliff on Mt. Ebott. He swung his legs a bit as he watched the monsters and the human below him.

It was a pacifist ending. 

Sol smiled a bit sadly.

He wished his own AU’s ending had been better. Draft had always offered the possibility to… reset, in a sense, but Sol didn’t want that. It sounded too much like just… erasing what existed. Sol didn’t like the idea - even if it offered a fresh start.

Sol was startled out of thinking by a tug.

Not a physical tug, a mental one.

Night was here - or Nox. Sol would have to get used to that.

He followed it, ending up in the Ruins. Specifically the city portion.

He glances up at the tall buildings, continuing towards where he could sense his brother. Not too surprisingly, he ended up in the market.

It wasn’t long until he spotted a target. Not exactly the one he was looking for, but a target either way.

“Pastel!” He called, darting straight towards him.

Pastel looked a bit nervous. He was carrying a box.

“Yes…?”

Sol stopped in front of him, blinking. Then, gave him a hard stare.

“What’s in the box?”

“Uh… a cat -” The imitation of a cat sound came from inside the box.

Sol gave a chirp of annoyance, only to startle when Nox tumbled out of the box and ran for it.

Pastel looked a bit guilty, chasing after.

Sol huffed, though could feel some tears welling up.

Why couldn’t they just talk?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit silly lol


	16. I don't get it

Draft stared at the blank page, maybe if he stared long enough it would dissolve back into the code.

“Is something wrong?” A voice chimed.

Draft looked over his shoulder to see that Sol was closer than expected, but that didn’t faze him as he threw his stained scarf over the other’s shoulder.

“I just don’t understand,” he replied.

All Sol did was give him a patient look from where he sat beside Draft on the floor.

“I don’t understand why you chase him, wouldn’t it be easier to just take the offer?” Draft continued. “I don’t get it,”

Sol seemed to have trouble understanding for a moment, then shifted. He gave a small smile.

“While the offer sounds...nice, I wouldn’t want to forget you or anyone I have met, and I am sure Ni- Nox, would feel the same.” Sol said quietly.

Draft gave him an odd look, but didn’t question further, settling back against Sol’s side to actually draw something.

He barely paid attention to the fact that he had started to sketch out a large tree with a castle in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr goes by the same name : [My tumblr](https://vertigoaza.tumblr.com/) , co-creator goes by mystery-pines on there :[Myst](https://mystery-pines.tumblr.com/)  
> We also have a side one that basically has nothing on it lol : [Side blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/askferalverse)  
> Feel free to ask any questions there or on either of our blogs


End file.
